


Malec - The Other Side

by idioticfangirl



Series: 20 Songs Challenge [5]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malec songfic based on 'The Other Side' by Bruno Mars.  Magnus wonders whether the relationship will work even though he is a warlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malec - The Other Side

Alec had never struck Magnus as his type. Nor had he ever thought, really, that he could be Alec's type. Magnus was complicated, a warlock, a Downworlder. Alec was - Alec was as straight as they come. Well, no literally, but he was so good. Going about his day, doing whatever the Clave told him to, while Magnus hid from them (only when he accidentally broke a stupid law), never going to the loud, bright parties that Magnus frequented so often and so late that he practically hid from the sun. So it was no wonder that they both struggled to open up to each other, that a phrase frequently used was 'it's better if you don't understand'. But Magnus refused to leave it like that, to allow differences to overcome them until their love was drowned in a sea of fear like curdled milk. So he found himself inviting Alec over, just to talk.

When Alec arrived, there were only three holes in his jumper, and it was only faded a few shades off black, so he had clearly put in an effort.

"Come on," Magnus said, before Alec even had a chance to greet him, "we're going out."

"But I thought -"

"Change of plan!" he laughed, dragging Alec by the arm.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you on a tour of the Downworld."

"Wha - oh. Okay. Any reason why?"

"I want you to see what it's like." As Alec looked about in wonder, and perhaps horror, a drunk werewolf stumbled into them.

"Life's so great for you, isn't it, little Nephilim?" he slurred, "Well, if they say life's a dream, call this," he spread his arms wide, "insomnia." And he vanished into the crowd, leaving Alec gaping at where he had just been.

"Hardly a wonderland," Magnus admitted, "but on gets used to it. Although we should perhaps worry about how quickly you were unearthed as a Shadowhunter. Many of us still hold a grudge at being labelled 'monsters' by your people."

"I don't think you're a monster. You're not a monster!"

"My dear Alexander," Magnus laughed sadly, "I resigned myself to this long ago. It used to drive me mad, hateful in a way I can't explain but," he shrugged, "no longer."

"I've never been good enough!" Alec blurted out, "Never been as good at anything as Jace. But I protect them, I can protect people I love. I can try to help, talk to the Clave about this, you're not what they think you are!"

"If you knew what I was you'd run and hide," Magnus deadpanned, shooting him down, "many have tried to help us, to cross over the line and come back alive, but it stays the same."

"But that's the price I pay to do this, to be with you. So who cares about the Clave? If they disapprove, that's fine, that's the price we pay to live on the other side."

Magnus snorted. By now he had decided that his home was far safer, and they had circled back. Standing inside, with the threshold between them, Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Well then, if I live on the other side, all you have to do is cross the line."

Alec hesitated.

"I could wait a whole lifetime for you to decide," Magnus told Alec softly, grunting as the younger boy threw himself over the threshold, into his house and into his arms.


End file.
